I will always be there
by LiisaXx
Summary: Bella moves to forks were she meets Edward.Edward tries to protect bella from Nate a guy who thinks he can get any girl he wants and has been hurting bella ever since her first day at school.But can he protect her.xX First Fanfic Xx Please R


"Bella ..... Bella" The voice was getting close. Oh by the way that would be my mum Renee, I assume coming to wake me. But I have been up all night anyway. We have been here what ....three days now and not one descent nights sleep and today would be the day I start school. Great!! I really don't see why I have to start school so quick anyway. The school is half way through the year. You see my point!!

"Bella honey time for school .....Ok bella I know you're up!"

"MUM please do I hav.."

"Bella come on were here so you have to start some day...Why not do it now and get it over with um...Besides your smart and beautiful you'll fit right in" Em not sure about the beautiful part, with the lack of sleep, food and well stress. I can imagine not looking to beautiful right now. I hate arguing, it's a waste of breath because I won't win anyway.

"Yeah ok ... Why not rite"

"Great.. Breakfast is down the stairs. Don't be too long" Renee said closing the door behind her.

Well guess I better start getting ready. It's going to take me all morning to look at least half descent. Making my way over to the mirror....yep just what I thought.

I never usually bother about going to a new school because most of them have all been really big schools. I mean like 3,000 students and in forks the population would be about that!!! So am guess there isn't gonna be that much students. Which means everybody knows everybody. So that means I will really stick out, just a bit too much when my dad is the new chief police. The whole reason for moving hear was so my dad could get the job. Seriously my dad makes a big deal of it all but really I don't think anyone would have wanted the jobs anyways. But hey!!! My dad does.

Come on bella stay positive!!! Yeah rite positive.

I had a really hot shower to see if the pain would take my mind of school just for ten seconds. It lasted about five. My hair really was getting long, I like it like that, going past my shoulders and having nice curls. Well at least my hair looks nice. I think!! I stuck on a pair of skinny jeans, converse with a blue jumper. Being honest I never really had time to shop before we came here. Everything happened so fast. So I would have to cover up with jumpers and jackets for now. I really hate shopping.

Heading down the stairs it sounded like a really happy atmosphere. The radio on, dishes clattering. I really needed to put a smile on my face and pretend that everything is perfect like always.

"Ah Good morning bells" Dad sounding almost too happy. Yey just wait till his first shift. I mean Forks is a small town how dangerous can it get! Right! Not much excitement here.

"Hey dad" I was really just wanting to head to school now. Mums right let's get it over with. So you could say breakfast would be the last thing on my mind just now.

"Bye mum bye dad!"I ran out the house, hearing my mum shout something but I didn't stop because all they would do is tell me how great everything is gonna be. Yeah don't need that rite now so.

I jumped in my Chevy. Yip tell me about. Don't get me wrong I love it but it's just a bit on the rusty side. Charlie my dad got me it for passing my driving test. But without it I wouldn't be able to just get away, which I am know for doing. You know just for a few hours.

It didn't take long to get to school thank god!!! Well it wasn't that hard to miss. You know lots of kids looking my age head all one way kind of gives it off a bit.

Great. It's raining, better get used to it. I as I was getting out my truck I could feel eyes on me coming from every direction. Don't look up bella stay calm. There was a big sign saying OFFICE. Okay not that hard. Breathe. Just as I was heading up the stairs the bell went for their first class of the day. Cool looks like a will be late on the first day. Brilliant.

"Hello dear... can a help you?" There was a lady, I would say late forties, standing behind a desk cover with files and in and out trays.

"Um am Bella Swan. This is my first da...."She didn't even give me chance to finish. She started jumping up and down. I guess they don't get much new students here.

"Ah yes Miss Swan. So glad you're finally here" Wait what was that suppose to mean. "My name is Mrs Davis. Here is your class schedule. Your first class is gym." Oh great. I can't believe this. PE has to be the worse subject for me. In my last school you didn't need to do it. Looks like it is mandatory here. I must have made a face because Mrs Davis was saying something to me.

"Well miss swan you better be on your way. Don't want to be anymore late do we."she said with a half smile. I don't thing see like me too much.

"Yes I better "Sighed

"Remember if there is anything you need don't be afraid to ask ok Miss Swan" Ok she needs to stop calling me in that way. It's BELLA.

"Thank you very much ...Mrs Davis is it?" She nodded in approval.

It really wasn't that hard to find out were gym was it's all pretty clear. With the word gym on the outside.

Well it wasn't too bad I didn't have to play dodge ball today. Thank you god. Man couldn't it be like badminton or tennis. Mind you a will still find away to hurt myself or mostly others around me. Not many girls really spoke to me. No scratch that no one spoke to me. God this day was just going great!!

I looked at what class I had next........ok biology. I can cope with that. I study advanced in my last school. So it should be do able. The bell rang. Damit I was having a bit of trouble finding my biology class. I decided to go and head off to see Mrs Davis. But on my way there, there was a group of boys standing blocking my way through. I started to panic now. Please move, please move. That's all that went through my mind as I was coming to the entrance. The only entrance. Shouldn't they be in class or something?

"Hey that's the new girl" I heard one of them say. Oh god, oh god.

"Man she looks fine" Wait what noooo I didn't.

"Hey new girl"

I paused not sure what to say. Well I have to try and sound like I don't care. Plus if there is one thing that I hate it would be bullies. "The names Bella" What did I just do. Bella shut up.

"OOOOOOO" All the guys said in unison. "This one's brave Nate. She's gonna be a tuff one to crack."

I looked at the guy that was about to speak. Am guessing he's Nate." Well looks like we're going have to show her just how this school works around here. Rite!"

"Look I just want to get to class. Please...."I tried to at least make my voice sound semi in control. But no not in the slightest. Nate looked like the kind of guy who you don't want to mess with. He had a t shirt on that just clung to his body. Showing of his muscles. Which were really impressive? No focus. There was about four other guys' with him.

I tried to squeeze my way through. But right at that moment someone pulled me right back. Now there was no way of getting out. They all surrounded me now. My heart was beat so fast I found it so hard to control my breathing... Why is this happing? Shouldn't someone notice them?

"Don't you ever speak to me like am some shit on your shoe, Bitch" Then in that same second he just backhanded me a cross the face. Man it stung. I couldn't stand the impact it had on me. I just fell to the ground.

"Get UP." I couldn't move. The next thing these arms lifted me up. It was Nate. He started to put his hands up my jumper.

"NO PLZ STOP.... plz don't do this" He didn't listen. His hands kept getting higher. I can believe what was happing.

"Aww come on I know you want me" Oh please. I really don't. You asshole. I tried to get out of his grip but he just held me tighter.

"Dude come on just leave her. This not the place......Dude!!" He heisted. Then just let me fall to the ground.

"Looking forward to see you again.......... Bella is it." I heard his laugh go off into the distance. There I was sitting on the ground everything gone quite. I fix my jumper and tried to calm myself down. I made my way over to a bench just next to the entrance and sat there. I couldn't hold it in any longer. I just burst out crying. My heart hurt really bad and my face too.

I cried really hard. I think that the stress and lack of sleep plus with what just happened just became too much. Then I remembered the reason why that whole incident happened in the first place. So I got up wipe back the tears that were coming down my face and made my way to biology.

I came to the door of the class room. All I could hear was the teacher. I waited a few minutes, bracing myself. When a voice came from behind me. I jumped; my heart going 100mph again thinking that is was Nate or one of his mates. Then a just remembered what he had said to me has he was walking away from. "Looking forward to seeing you again...." Oh god. I all of a sudden felt sick, maybe I should go home. When I was just turning to head out the main entrance a bumped in to someone really quite hard actually and fell to my feet.

"Oh am so sorry... are you ok?" The voice sounds amazing. It was a caring and gentle voice, like velvet. I looked up to find the most beautiful pair of eyes I have seen, EVER!!. They had a diamond shine to them. With hints of blue and green.

"Excuse me are you all right, I am terribly sorry" Then I realised he was talking to me. He offered me his hand and helped me up. Lifting me right of my feet. Our faces were so close; I could feel his breath on my face. He had his arm around my waist. Then disappointingly he let me down all too quickly.

"Are you alright?" I just stared at him. I couldn't find words to speak. Then he laughed. Whoa his laugh made my heart skip a few beats. He waved his hand in front of my face. OH right!!

"Em ..Yeah am great thanks" No...What was I saying am no great; I just got man handled off of a bunch of guy's. He laughed again. I think he could tell I was deep in thought.

"Am Bella by the way" I extended my hand out to shake his. Man his skin was amazing.

"Hi Bella... Am Edward by the way. Are you hear for Mr Danvers class" He pointed to the classroom door as he said it.

"Um yeah...It's biology right?"

"Yip well are you going in... you've been standing here for five minutes. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah am fine thanks and yeah am just a bit scared to go in being my first day and all, you know."

"Yeah tell me about"

"Your new here too?"Please tell me he is new too.

"Ah no I moved here about three years ago."

"Oh...... ok that's to bad it would have made it a whole lot easier if there was some else new too. You know?"That's just my luck!!

"Yeah don't worry it gets easier" Oh really does it? I have moved to four schools, so you could say that I have had my fair share of them and I know it will get easier. But I have a feeling that that is going to change while am in this school.

"I promise you will love Mr Danvers class. Trust me." Then he made that smile that just completely loses my train of thought. Then he took hold of my hand a nudged me on wards. He opened the door and he gestured for me to go in. I walk in and all eyes were on me.

"Hey Mr Danvers this is Bella swan" Wait I didn't tell him my last name. Edward squezzed my hand and took his seat.

"Ah Bella So glad you could join us...... Don't worry I won't make you introduce yourself ok!" He whispered the last part and smiled at me. Edwards's right, I am liking this teacher already.

"Thank you" he smiled.

"Here bella take these" He handed me textbooks. "You can just catch up; there is the last seat ok?" I nodded. Still having all eyes on me.

Thank you god, the seat I was assigned was right next to Edwards. Thank you, Thank you, Thank you. The teacher started talking again.

"See that wasn't too bad was it... Told you Mr Danvers is cool he would never embarrass you in front of everyone not like all the other teachers in this school." There it was that smile again. That lovely smile.

"Yeah a guess your right"

"So you're the new chief's daughter"

"Oh yeah please don't talk about it does everyone know?"

"Yeah well we were all told that you were coming so!!"

"Oh great!!!"

"Chill bella" he patted my back.

The class wasn't too bad the work was good. It was great I knew everything they were talking about. I think I was going to like this class. The classroom door burst open.

"It's all right girls Nate is in the house" Oh please no!! Spoke to soon.

"NATE sit down will you stop making a full of yourself please"

"Chill Mr Danvers"

"So what was it this time Nate... ....sits down?"

"Yeah yeah" then his eyes laid on mind. I stopped moving all together. He started making his way over, towards me! He knelt down on my desk, his face right in mine. Edward stood up. Oh no!

"Hey bella told you we would meet again." I turned my face away.

"Back OFF Nate!!!"Edward said gritting his teeth.

"Boys stop it" Edward was on one side and Nate the other, both towering over me. "Boys back off NOW!"

Nate did eventually back off. But he sat at the other side of me on another desk. Which didn't make things any better? Edward was now sitting very close to me. It made me feel really safe knowing that he was here to help me.

"Did Nate do something to you" Edward whispered in my ear. I just ignored him. I really didn't want to talk about it. I mean I just met the guy like 30 minutes ago. I wasn't exactly ready to pour my guts out to the guy.

"Bella tell me"

"What difference does it make? Not like it's your problem anyway right. Just leave it. Please."I turned to look at him. His face was just perfect. You literally get lost in his eyes. .... Yes saved by the bell.

I caught my textbooks and my bag and headed for the door. Just then I tripped over my own two feet. I thought I was going to hit the ground. But then these hands caught me just at the right time before I hit the ground. Then their arms were around my waist. I turned around to see who it was. Edward.... It was Edward. Our faces were near touching. His face looked so perfect, like marble, his soft lips and the angle of his cheek bones and his bronze messy hair. I so badly wanted to kiss those lips and run my fingers through his hair. He just held me there but not too tight but close. My legs were tangled up in his. I looked around the classroom. My face already going bright red. But no one was there not even the teacher. I turned to face Edward. He was looking right back at me with hurt in his eyes.

"Bella Nate is not someone you want to be friends with or even talk to" Edward was now letting go of me. "He has a bad reputation just stay away from him ok!" Bella nodded.

Did Edward really care that much about me? I felt so warm in side because of the way he stuck up for me and saves me from falling. I didn't realise I was smiling till Edward laughed.

"What?" Oh god why is he laughing at me?

"Nothing bella" He was still half laughing "Hey See you at lunch right!!"

"Yeah sure". Whoa Edward wanted to see me at lunch. Cool !

I wanted my next two classes to go in really quick so I could see Edward again. The bell finally when for lunch.

"Yessssss Finally" I whispered to myself and made my way out the classroom. I can't even remember what went on in that class. My mind and thoughts were all on Edward. Oh wait he probably has a girlfriend. Yeah I mean coming on a guy like that and hasn't got a girlfriend it just doesn't exist. Right!! But why did he speak to me! It not as if am mega pretty or anything special. I am so confused. He probably just forgot about me anyway. As I was making my way to the cafeteria I saw a few people that I knew and talked to from my classes. One of them was called Angela she doesn't talk that much.

"Hi Bella" Angela was sitting with a bunch of kids some I recognised some of them. But not their names.

"Hi Angela"

"So how are you enjoying your first da....."

"Hey Bella right..." Angela did get a chance to finish what she was saying because a boy jump in and started talking to me. I looked at Angela.

"Yeah...." I said

"Oh sorry am Mike" He kept looking at me up and down. Oww I hated the way he was looking at me. He started move closer towards me. I backed up. My back hit the wall. Oh no!! Not again. He caught my wrists and didn't give any signs of letting go.

"Excuse me what are you doing? Let go." I pulled my wrists out of his grip. I could hear people talking and saying my name. Great now everyone is going to think that am with this guy or something.

"Oh sorry....so" I could just see over Mike's shoulders. I thought I saw someone standing there.

"Let her go now!!" Wait it was that lovely velvet voice again? Edward... Mike turned around. Edward took hold of my hand and I didn't dare argue. He led me away from mike. I turned around to see Mike's face. Whoa he was angry. He just stood there.

"You ok?" Edward looked angry.

"That's all you seem to ask me" I smiled. He laughed.

"Well then! What do you want for lunch?"

"Em ......Am not really feeling hungry. "He looked at me now.

"Ok then. Come and sit at our table." Ok here is where I will probably meet his girlfriend. We were come up to a table with people sitting down.

"Hey guys this is Bella..." Edward was still holding my hand. They all turned and looked at us or should I say me. A small girl stood up first. She had short black hair; she was very petite and had the same shine coming off her eyes just like Edward's. Judging by my first thoughts of her am taking she likes to shop...a lot.

"Hi Bella it so nice to meet you am Alice Edward's sister." That why they had the same looking eyes. She smiled at me and gave me a cuddle.

"Hey Bella am Jace" Whoa this guy was big and Muscled .He had blond hair. I shook his hand. There were a few others. One named Shane and another girl called Rosalie. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. I could tell she liked shopping too.

"Hi." I smiled shyly to them.

Rosalie was looking over to mike.

"Looks like you did it again Edward" She said laughing. We were looking over to Mike. Then we all started to laugh.

"In case you haven't notice Mike doesn't like me at all and I hate him."

"Can I ask why?" A was wondering why he hated mike, what was it that he did? Edward's face harded.

"He's just an asshole Bella. You should stay away from him too"

"Yeah don't worry I will" That made him relax a little. We sat down at the table. It wasn't awkward or anything. They all just started talking as if I wasn't some new kid.

"So Bella how are you liking forks?" I looked up it was Alice.

"Well....Is it always so dark and cold all the time?"

"Not always....Maybe a lot but you get sunny days too don't worry. So why did you move here?"

"Alice...what's with the questions? What if she doesn't want to tell you Alice?"Rosalie said

"Look I was just interested ...Ok! Bella if you don't want to tell me that fine. I was just making conversation." She said smiling at me.

"No it's fine...... Em I moved here because my dad wanted a job up here and my mother thinks that it is a great place to live because it is so small" They all stared at me like I was insane excepted from Edward. He actually looked sympathic to me.

"So you didn't actually get a say in coming here? I mean It's a small town that rainy all the time. Who would want to move up here?" Rosalie said.

"My parents" Alice mouth the words sorry. I didn't mind too much.

"My sorry Bella"

"Its fine Rosalie I mean am not going be hear that long just finish the rest of the school year then i want to go to an Ivy League school or just leave here anyway."

"Really what school do you want to go to?" Edward said.

"Em ...Dartmouth. I mean I might not even get in you know?"

"Yeah that's where I want to go too but I won't get in anyways so..." I noticed Shane and Jace rolling their eyes.

"Yeah right dude you can get into any school anywhere you like you're that talented and you know it"

The bell went and everyone at our table started moving.

"So Bella what you at?" It was Alice but they all looked at me.

"Em ...." I was looking for my schedule "Am at .....Engli" Then right at that very second someone pushed right into me and knocked me to the floor. It hurt badly. The next thing a know Alice and Rosalie are helping me stand up and Edward, Shane and Jace in front of me. Everyone was staring.

"What's your problem asshole?" Shane shouted. Oh no. Just as Alice and Rosalie were gripping my arm I saw who it was.....Nate!! Standing with Mike and some other guy. I was so angry. Jace was holding Edward back.

"Don't worry Dude he ain't worth it."

"No he's a dick who needs to be taught a lesson" Nate turned round.

"You say something Cullen". Got out of Alice and Rosalie's grip and stood in between Shane and Edward. I was so pisted. Then right there some girl stood in next to Nate and Mike. What the HELL!!

"Yeah just got a question for you. So how many girls is it you've slept with and cheated on your girlfriend huh Dude cuz am about to teach you a lesson" Right at that minute that girl which am assuming is his girlfriend lunged for Edward. OH NO SHE DIDN'T!!!! So I grab her off of Edward who was still standing. Everyone was hooting cheering. Then caught me just before she was about to lunge at me. I really wanted to show her a lesson or two bitch.

"Go Bella! Man didn't think you had it in you" Shane said who was now geared up ready to lunge at any of Nate's mates. Jace and Shane did a high five. Alice and Rosalie were standing next to me. Edward just looked at me with a half smile and then turned to face Nate. God where were the teachers.

"Stay away from Bella!!!"

"And if I don't" My jaw dropped open this guy was asking for it. I grabbed a hold of Edwards arm.

"Edward don't... just like Jace said he isn't even worth it.....Please" He looked at me. I could feel the tension in his arm go down and stopped shaking. We started to turn away and glad of it. I mean come on I really don't need this for my first day at a new school. Just in the split second Alice shouted my name.

"BELLA!!"

Nate's girlfriend jumped on my back and pulled me to the floor. THAT'S IT. I was getting sick of her shit. I started throwing punches and got her hard on the face. But she didn't exactly miss me. Alice and Rosalie were grabbing at her. Then two other girls jumped in and took on Alice and Rosalie. Being honest i really would want to get on the wrong side of those two. From the corner of my eye I caught Shane fighting Mike and Jace fighting that other guy. Then what a feared most was happening. Nate was throwing Punches left right and centre, but Edward got him down. Everyone was cheering don't know who for. I think that they were just going crazy because this would be the first bit of action they have seen in a while. It really was like a royal rumble in the cafeteria. Ah now look who comes just five minutes late the principal and some serturity, which I didn't even know they had, broke us up.

Man that girl can throw some punches. But she looked like she was suffering too, that's a good sign right! Everyone made their way back to class. But we all go broken up Shane, Jace, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and I all got put in one room and the rest in another room. We were told to wait here till the principal came. I didn't know whether to laugh or cry. One it was my first day here and two it was my entire fault

Rosalie and Alice burst out laughing first. Then Jace and Shane did the same. Edward and I looked at each other. He smiled and came and sat next to me ignoring the other four.

".......Wow..... Man what can I say.... First of all are you alright?" I nodded and didn't want to spoil the moment and was enjoying watching him stutter.

"Ok good....Um...Nobody have ever really stuck up for me before" Ah I knew it was coming. "I mean it's not like every day you get attack by girls. Thanks really although you should never put yourself in danger ok!."

"Oh give it over Edward Bella did great and you totally know" Shane said walking over still half laughing. Edward looked like he was about to say something to me but didn't. Man I wonder what he was going to say.


End file.
